Mercenaries
by Beyond the Baricade
Summary: About a week ago, the 'morphs and the humans broke out into war, and somehow, me and my friends get sucked into it. Rated T because of death, language, and for freedom. Pokemorph fic, first pkmn fic, please read and review.
1. OC submission form

**A/N: For all of you who wish to submit an OC, here is the template. You can either put your OC in a review or a PM. A couple of points: I will probably only accept an OC when a current team member dies (that process is explained in the prologue); your character will eventually "die" (sorry, the way I'm writing this I have no control over it ). But other than that, have fun! **

**Name:**

**Race (Human, 'morph, 'mon):**

** *If 'morph/'mon: Moves:**

***Nickname:**

**Short Description of personality:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

***Clothes:**

**Background:**

***Anything else?:**

*** denotes optional.**


	2. Intro Chapter!

**A/N: **A/N: Hey, guys! Welcome to my first Pokemon fanfic, a story of a group of friends who travel the lands and fight in the war. A thing about my world, tame Pokemon can speak English, but wild Pokemon cannot. I should warn you that every battle, all of the main characters will have a 1 in 15 chance of dieing (except for Aron (because he has plot protection (nested parentheses! ))), so I will occasionally accept OC's to replace mine. I'll put out the form when I need them**. Something about me, I like to start some of the chapters with the lyrics of a song. But not this chapter.  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"<em>And welcome back to WVTB, your radio news network. Coming up now, more news on the war. Only just a two weeks have passed since the attempted peace bill meeting in Goldenrod went awry, and the room where the bill was supposed to be negotiated and signed exploded. Both representatives were killed. It is unclear whether this explosion was the work of humans or Pokemorphs. However, it did spark the preexisting tensions, and the war broke out the next day, and within a week had spread throughout the whole of both Johto and Kanto. We now go to a special guest, who said she saw something in the window opposite the building the day…"<em>

"Turn that off, Aron. We've got to start looking for them." Mia, who was sitting on the ground with her back to a tree stood up. She shook her long blond hair, trying to sheak off some of the moss that had transferred from the tree to her head, and walked forward a couple of feet to Allie, her Alakazam. "You too, Allie. Dan told us to go looking for him if he didn't come back in twenty minutes, and it has been at least that."

Dan had gone out searching for the other two a while ago, and hasn't come back yet. I groaned, and then got up. My head had been glad to get up, seeing as I grow bored quickly, and I had been sitting there for half an hour, but my body had grown accustomed to the position and was reluctant to move. On the contrary, Allie jumped up with the incredible speed possessed by Alakazams, then walked to Mia's side. Once I had moved over next to the two, we set out towards one of the main path's that went through the Viridian Forest.

* * *

><p>Just to clarify some background, I had known Mia since my childhood. We had both lived in Saffron city, living average lives. She was a year and a half older than me, so I was only eight when she got her first Pokemon: Allie, who was still an Abra. Then on my ninth birthday, my parents noticed that my skin was slightly tinted yellow. I hadn't seen it before, but sure enough, it was. Black stripes also started forming. By the time I was ten, I had a full grown tail. Yeah, turns out I was an Electabuzz morph.<p>

It wasn't unheard of for someone who appears normal to have 'morph genes that remain dormant for most of their childhood. Just uncommon. It was also uncommon for a 'morph to be born of human parents.

When my parents realized what I was, they sent me off to live in the wild. I like to think that they did it for my own good, because most of the citizens of Saffron did carry some radical views, and it did have a relatively low Pokemorph population. But in all honesty, my dad was in the reserves of the Kanto army, and it wouldn't give him the best reputation to have one of 'us' as a son, especially with the rising tensions.

They (the tensions between humans and 'morphs) weren't really either side's fault. It was like when two people were arguing, and neither side is right but it just keeps escalating. I should also point out that 'morphs had basically the same rights as humans. Sure, they usually got separate education, but that was just nature. After all, you don't need to teach an actor plumbing, do you?

Anyways, back to me! So after I was sent off to the wild, I ran into another 'morph named Dan in the forest a couple miles north of Celadon about a year after I left. He was a Sneasel morph, about a year older than me. He was about my height, 5'10'', had short black hair, and dark blue skin. Without anywhere we really had to go, we decided to go head off to Mt. Silver just for the heck of it. It took us about two years to get there, partially because every so often we went into towns to get news updates, and partially because we got sidetracked very, very often.

When we got to Mt. Silver, we realized that it wasn't quite as glamorous as the name suggested. There were Ursarings, Dodrios, Donphans, and other strong Pokemon that didn't take too kindly to our presence. We didn't stay too long, but we managed to hold our own there, because of our quick wit, awesome strength, and special powers.

The end of that last sentence isn't entirely true. We were done for when Josh and Jayden stepped in and saved us. Josh was a human, and Jayden a Bisharp, but Josh wasn't a Pokemon trainer. He was a martial arts master, and could easily hold his own against a Machoke. After they scared away the Pokemon trying to kill me and Dan, we changed our "residence" to the Viridian Forest. Every once in a while, we hung out with Josh and Jayden, and every time we saw them they pestered us for a fight. They always won, but it was still fun.

Some years passed, and I ran into Mia walking in the Viridian Forest, who was going to challenge Blue for her final badge. Somehow the word in Saffron was that I died in some bizarre accident, so she was really happy to see me. She and Allie hung around for about a week and I introduced her to my friends. We caught up, reminisced about our childhoods, and for the first time in years, I felt truly happy. It didn't matter that I was a Pokemorph, or that my parents kicked me out, or that I lived in the wilderness. All that mattered is that I was happy.

Unfortunately, this happened two weeks ago, and just as I was starting to enjoy it, the war started. For most of the time, we ignored it, seeing as it didn't hit Viridian until a week ago. Once it did though, we all had different views as to what we should do. Josh and Jayden, of course, wanted to fight. They made that much clear. Dan decided that there was money to be made in the war, and kept throwing all these get rich quick schemes. Mia wanted to go back home, and make sure her family was okay, and recommended I go back with her. As for me, all I knew was that I wanted to make a name for myself. The only thing we all agreed on is that it would be best to stick together.

* * *

><p>We had been walking about ten minutes before we ran into Dan on the southeastern side of the Viridian Forest. Following him was Josh and Jayden, the former of which having bandages wrapped around the lower part of his left arm. The group ran toward us.<p>

"Hey, what took you guys so long? And what happened to your arm, Josh?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Funny thing happened while me and Jayden were coming back from Route 22. As we were walking back to the forest along the outskirts of the city, a stray bullet flew out of the trees and skimmed my arm."

"You got shot?"

"Don't worry, Mia. It doesn't hurt that much. But will this finally convince you guys that not fighting in the war is just as dangerous as fighting?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but I'll agree that we should do something," said Dan.

"What about the rest of you?"

Allie chimed in next. "I don't know. Pokemon aren't really part of this war. Even captured Pokemon don't fight with the humans. Plus, I don't feel loyal to either side."

"Neither do I, Allie, but I still want to fight."

"What's with you two, Josh and Jayden? All you two want to do is fight. In fact, if you two didn't go out into to train, we wouldn't be discussing this. Do what you guys want, but me and Allie aren't fighting. Aron, you agree with me, right?"

The truth is, I did agree with her that she and Allie shouldn't fight. It wasn't that she wasn't a skilled trainer, but this war wasn't for trainers. As Allie said, very few Pokemon fought in the war, and those were usually those of gym leaders. Everyone else either used guns or there 'morph powers. However, I did feel that in some way, I should do something for the war. At its current state, the war was just a bunch of cities and towns fighting amongst themselves, seeing whether they were under human control of Pokemorph control. In the case of Viridian City, I didn't feel compelled to fight with my current race or my former race (I had no doubt that the humans would accept my help, especially if we were lead by Josh).

Mia noticed me thinking about fighting. "Typical. Why do guys always look for trouble? Oh well. I'd better go just to make sure you're safe."

I laughed. "I think I can handle myself. Plus, without Allie at your side, you're helpless. This isn't like the old days where you were always the stronger one." I raised my left arm that was covered with yellow skin and occasional black stripes, and sent an electrical charge through it. "I've grown. I don't think you should go. If you do, you'll die."

She pulled a shortsword from her belt, holding it with her left hand. "You're not the only one who's grown. I'll tell you what: If you can manage to hit me, I'll stay back. But if I come out unscathed, I'm tagging along. Got it?"

I wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of hitting Mia, but it didn't bother me that much. We had occasionally wrestled when we were young, and most of the times she beat me (shut up). But with my new strength that my Electabuzz side gave me, there was no way I was losing this one. I shot out my left arm, aiming right at her stomach. In the blink of an eye, she repositioned the blade to block my punch, and reinforced the blade by holding the flat of the end of the blade with her right hand.

"That all you got?" she said with a smile.

"Just getting started." I threw a few more punches, even a couple combos, but try as I might, she blocked them all. As I was about to give up, I saw a smear behind her. Josh.

He tried to hit her, but before his fist made contact, she spun around, grabbed his forearm, and karate chopped his elbow, which made his arm bend.

"It's settled. I'm in!"

**A/N: As for updates, I'll try to post every Saturday. Schedule: Next chapter, they decide who they fight for in Viridian, and depart. The chapter after, they take Viridian. On an unrelated note, I've added an OC submission chapter.  
><strong>


	3. Our First Assignment

…_**took the midnight train, going anywhere…**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own Josh, Mia, and my human side._

The rest of the day went by surprisingly quickly. After I let Mia win at her sword game…

"You didn't let me win, I beat you."

"GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!" So after that, we headed back to Jayden's house, which was about fifteen minutes to the west of the Viridian forest. Me and Dan usually just slept in or around the forest on the ground, but that didn't sit too well with Mia. His house was a two story log cabin hidden in a secluded clearing. Jayden entered first, and turned on the lights. We walked through the foyer to an open room with a T.V. and a couple couches, plus a computer in the corner.

"Anyone else hungry?" Josh walked over to the desk the computer was on.

"Yeah, I haven't aten since lunch," said Dan.

"You mean eaten."

"Huh?"

"You said you hadn't _aten_since lunch. That's not a word. It's either ate or eaten, but not aten."

"Whatever. Just order some food."

He picked up the phone on the desk, and dialed some numbers quickly. "Hello, Jimmy Johns?" He placed his and Jayden's order, then Mia, Allie and Dan chimed in with what they wanted. I had never eaten Jimmy Johns before, so I just copied Dan's order. Five seconds later, his doorbell rang. He opened it to find a young Abra with our sandwiches ready.

"So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Got any games?"

"I just got Rock Band. That good?"

"Yeah. I call bass."

Dan called drums, and we let Mia sing. Jayden wasn't a big fan of the game, nor was Allie, so they decided to hang out in the basement for the night. We got through about ten songs before we realized that it was getting late. Josh and Jayden went upstairs to their rooms, Allie returned to her Pokeball, Mia took the guest room, and me and Dan got the couches.

"So do you think we're really gonna fight in Viridian, Aron?"

"I don't know, man. Those two are always talking about doing stuff like that, but they never go through with it. If they go, I'll follow, but I don't see why we should get involved."

"Oh, come on Aron. Don't you hate being discriminated against for being a 'morph? Don't you remember that one time we were in Cerulean and we almost were thrown in jail just for trying to get a bite to eat? Well I think it'd be cool to fight back for once."

"Dude, I can't go against humans. I was born a human, my parents are human, some of my best friends are human."

"You _are_ a 'morph and your parents_ are_ crap. Plus your closest friend is a 'morph. And you wouldn't be betraying Josh. Have you ever seen him with anyone other than Jayden or us."

"What about Mia? I'm not going to fight her."

"Good point. She'd kick your ass. Whatever, we'll figure it out in the morning."

About ten, me and Dan woke up and set out. Right after we exited, Mia ran up behind us

"So are we doing today?" asked Mia.

"Me and Dan were going to go mess with the bug catchers in the forest if you want to come. Josh and Jayden were going to meet up with us around 1."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Just come. It'll be better than just sticking with Josh and Jayden around the house." She decided I was right and followed us to the forest. It didn't take long before a bug catcher walked up to us and made us battle.

"You've messed with the wrong bug catcher. Go! Caterpie!"

"You wanna take him, Dan?"

"Why not."

"Caterpie! Use string shot!" Dan nimbly dodged it and slashed the Caterpie with the claws on his fingers. The small bug Pokemon fainted. "Good try. Return, Caterpie. Go, Metapod!"

"Me next!" shouted Mia. "Go, Allie!" The Alakazam materialized out of her ball.

"I was sleeping. What is it?" She then looked down at the Metapod. "Really?" The Metapod started to harden, but Allie just shot a psywave at it, making it faint, and then proceeded to walk back to Mia and tap her pokeball.

"My turn." I stepped up, waiting for him to another joke. Another Caterpie or Metapod, perhaps, or maybe even a Butterfree? Whatever it was, I was going to have fun with it.

"Go! Genesect!"

Of course. Every other bug catcher just has Metapods and Weedles and that stuff, but we happen to run across the _one_ person who happens to have a Genesect, which hasn't even been released yet. FML.

"Hyper Beam!" I could hear the other two in the background laughing their asses off. I didn't try to dodge. Sure, it would hurt like hell, but I was not going to win this fight, and better to lose sooner than later.

I woke up later on the grassy earth of the forest. Mia was kneeling over me, lightly hitting me in the face. "Finally. Hey guys, he's up." The other four crowded around me, Dan giving me a hand up.

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour. You had it coming, you know?"

"You should deserve it as much as I do, Dan."

"Whatever. We're taking you back to Josh's. He has some potions and stuff." We set off to go back to Josh's, but halfway back, we saw a Pokemorph coming from the direction of Viridian. He was a scrawny Pignite 'morph, who looked worse than me, and had a disappointed look on his face. When he saw us, he limped toward us, with a hopeful glimmer in his eye.

"Hey. You guys! Over here! Help!" We walked the rest of the way over to him.

"You come from the war?" I asked. "Is it over in Viridian? Who won?"

"No one yet. I couldn't take it anymore. If I stayed, I'd get killed. I had to desert."

"So the humans are winning?"

"No, it's a stalemate. Neither side can win like this. But maybe you guys can help. The humans have the high ground around the gym, while us 'morphs are spread throughout the rest of the city. We would be able to take them, but they outnumber us eight to one. This is a longshot, but maybe you guys could help tip the scales and flank them by surprise. Could you six go and try to take the gym?"

Jayden and Josh looked ready to go the second he mentioned fighting, but Dan didn't feel inclined just yet. "Why should we risk our lives for a complete stranger?"

"I come from a well off family. If you succeed, meet me at the northern exit of the city. I'll take you to my house, get you guys a hot meal, and compensate you justly."

"I'm in. Aron?"

"My wounds aren't that bad. I'll help."

"Count me and Allie in!"

Josh started running south towards the city, followed by Jayden, who was also running. The rest of us casually walked in the direction they were going.

**A/N: And so begins my journey as a warrior. I'll probably update once more in 2011. Schedule: Next week, we fight for Viridian. The week after, we head off to another city, and an OC is introduced! If you enjoyed, please review. If you do, Ill give you... a cake!  
><strong>


End file.
